


Soft Hours

by jungsoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jungwoo appears later, lucas is very soft for doyoung, oh and johnil, oh look markhyuck, soft soft soft, wait...jeno too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: Lucas and Doyoung has a very stable relationship,,, they know nothing will change that





	1. Soft Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Lucas - dated for 6 months, married for 3 years, going 4 now

"What are you doing?" Doyoung questions as he stood at the door.

Lucas was busy pacing around the room, worried about God knows what. He was startled by Doyoung's voice. Lucas scratched his head and answered sheepishly, "Couldn't find my tie."

Lucas was suppose to attend a very important meeting/event that night and Doyoung had pushed him to get ready 4 hours before the event because he knows Lucas was going to procrastinate till the last minute. Lucas looked at his drawer, it has been rummaged through with no sign of "the tie" he was looking for. The both of them know what tie Lucas was searching for. He always wore it for special occasions like the event he was going to attend later. Doyoung replies with a chuckle of his own. He strides to the drawer below the one Lucas made a mess of. Doyoung skillfully pulled out "the tie" and set it on Lucas' welcoming hands.

"What would happen to you if I'm not around," Doyoung rests his hands on Lucas's broad shoulders.

Lucas wraps his arms around Doyoung's waist, "Probably pulling my hair out of stress."

The both of them laughed. Doyoung took a step closer towards Lucas, pressing their bodies together. He leaned in before leaving a peck on Lucas' lips. Lucas' lips curled into a smile. He leaned in, capturing Doyoung's lips again. Lucas allowed his hands to roam under the older's sweater, eliciting a soft moan. The younger pulled away, resting their foreheads together, a smirk playing on his lips. Doyoung rolled his eyes, he pushed Lucas back and walked away, scoffing at Lucas' attempt to turn him on or something. 

"Get ready or you'll be late, Cas." Doyoung shouts from the kitchen.

Lucas smiled to himself, he was so whipped even after being with Doyoung for at least 6 months and 3 years already. Mark was so going to tease him if he knew. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

"Come back safely, okay? Call me if you need anything. Have fun, even if you don't want to." Doyoung bopped the younger's nose before fixing his tie.

Lucas steals a kiss from Doyoung, ducking away when Doyoung threatened to hit him. He waved, shooting finger guns, only for Doyoung to roll his eyes and doing the same action.

Their relationship was stable and they know it.


	2. Soft Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough, tough, but you know i got your back right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucas attended another event, different from the previous chapter's event

"How's Doyoung?" Mark nudged Lucas who was stoning at the moment.

Lucas raised a brow, processing Mark's words, "Oh, he's still...., you know."

Mark chuckled, raised his glass to do a 'cheers' with Lucas in which Lucas sheepishly clinked his glass. They downed the last of whatever left in their glasses before setting it down. The two talked till Donghyuck came, whispering some things to Mark, which looked rather urgent. Donghyuck was Mark's secretary but Lucas knows they have more going on between them. Mark nodded at everything Donghyuck was telling him.

"Sucks man, I have to leave. Something cocked up." Mark shook hands with Lucas, patting his shoulder before leaving.

Donghyuck bowed, flashed a smile and caught up with Mark, linking arms with the taller. Lucas felt bitter, he wished Doyoung was here clinging onto him too. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice he knew too well.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lucas." Jungwoo cocked a brow towards Lucas, "It's been years."

Lucas scoffed, taking the glass Jungwoo offered him, wary Jungwoo might have spiked him or something. _But Jungwoo wouldn't do that, would he? Like he said, it has been years, they both would have moved on right?_ Without thinking twice, Lucas took a gulp of the drink, Jungwoo watching him intently. Jungwoo then went ahead to down his drink, in one shot. The two set their glasses on the table.

"How's work?" Jungwoo asked, leaning in.

"It's going okay, I guess. What brings you here?" Lucas answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way Jungwoo is swaying and constantly leaning in way too much.

Jungwoo gave a soft chuckle, "I am the son of the CEO, who organized today's event, Silly. You forgot that!"

Lucas didn't forget, after all, that was how they met. Son of the CEO meeting another son of another CEO. Lucas fiddled his fingers, smiling to himself. The taller suddenly felt a grip on his shoulder, seeing Jungwoo literally swaying. _Did someone spike his drink? How is he so drunk, considering the guests don't usually drink a lot at events like this._

"Hey, are you okay? How much did you drink, oh my god." Lucas held onto Jungwoo's arm and headed towards his car.

Lucas strapped Jungwoo to the passenger seat before jogging to the driver's seat. He remembers where Jungwoo lives so he hurriedly drove away. Jungwoo was slurring his words and his hands were grabbing Lucas's thigh and arm. Lucas pulled the older's hands away from his body at a traffic light.

"Jungwoo please, you're drunk." Lucas struggled to make Jungwoo keep his grabby hands to himself.

Once they reached Jungwoo's apartment, Lucas dig through Jungwoo's pocket for a key. Jungwoo was clinging way too much on Lucas while the taller was unlocking the door. Lucas laid Jungwoo on the couch, setting a glass of water on the coffee table before leaving. But before he could leave, Jungwoo grabbed his arm, straightened himself on the couch and pulled Lucas down. Jungwoo settled on Lucas, hands roaming everywhere, his lips just merely centimeters away from Lucas'.

Lucas grabbed both of Jungwoo's arms away from his body, "Jungwoo, it's been years."

Jungwoo scoffed before forcing his lips on Lucas' plushy ones. Jungwoo broke free from Lucas' hold and continued his roaming, hands going dangerously low. Lucas didn't want to hurt Jungwoo but he had no choice if Jungwoo was this determined. Lucas pushed Jungwoo to the side, standing immediately. He was breathing heavily.

"Please, move on, Jungwoo. It's for your own good." With that Lucas, rushed out of the apartment.

Jungwoo laid on the couch lifelessly, laughing at his misery. Gosh, he missed Lucas so much but he knew he fucked up so bad.

Lucas on the other hand, ran towards his car and slammed the door closed. He rubbed his face, trying to erase whatever that happened a few minutes ago. He thought he was being a good friend by taking care of a drunk person but he should have realized Jungwoo's intentions sooner. That sly fox actually spiked his own drink instead of Lucas' so he can get tipsy and get this to happen. Lucas screamed, grabbing the steering wheel tightly. How was he going to face Doyoung now. Oh gosh he feels as though he betrayed Doyoung.

Throughout the ride home, Lucas thought of many ways to tell Doyoung about this. Once he was in front of their home door, all his ideas left his head. He rested his forehead on the door, took a deep breathe and unlocked the door. He greeted Doyoung with his signature smile when he sees Doyoung on the couch, aimlessly flipping through the channel, probably bored from waiting for Lucas to come home.

"Need a drink? You look wasted." Doyoung giggled, eyeing Lucas from head to toe.

Lucas shook his head, "I'll just go take a shower and head to bed. Good night."

_Strange._ Doyoung's eyes trailed Lucas as the taller headed to their shared bedroom. Doyoung sighed, _he'll tell me when he's ready._

 

The next few days consisted of a troubled Lucas coming home close to midnight, which rarely happened before. Doyoung got worried and constantly asked Lucas if things were okay at work, he even thought of texting Mark if anything happened at the event but decided against the idea. Lucas distanced himself away from Doyoung whenever Doyoung wanted to give him a kiss goodbye before he leaves for work. No more finger guns and Doyoung's heart crushed. _He'll tell you sooner, you know it. Let's just prepare yourself for it._ Doyoung sighed before leaving for his own work. Doyoung works as a part-time teacher at an elementary school nearby.

 

Doyoung was prepared to hear Lucas out so every night he waited on the couch for Lucas to come home. He ends up falling asleep, every time. Lucas' heart swelled at the sight, he just had no courage to bring the topic up. He carried the other to their bed, tucking the smaller in, kissing Doyoung's forehead before taking a shower and taking a pillow to sleep on the couch instead. Lucas doesn't know how long he'll keep up with this until he explodes.

Turns out it didn't take long. The next night, Lucas drove home crying. It was midnight and his heart was tearing apart, it didn't help that he saw Jungwoo at work that afternoon as well. He burst into their house and immediately hugged Doyoung who just came out of the kitchen. Lucas cried hard on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung was shocked but without hesitation, rubbed comforting circles on Lucas's back. After a few minutes, Doyoung encouraged Lucas to take a bath, they can spill tomorrow morning, since it's going to be a Saturday and none of them have work to attend to.

Doyoung cupped Lucas' face, he gave the other a kiss on his forehead and lips before cuddling close to Lucas. Lucas' heart swelled but he knew he won't longer be troubled after tomorrow.

 

In the morning, Lucas came out of the shower, only to find Doyoung at the kitchen with a cup of coffee and breakfast for Lucas. Doyoung raised his own cup of coffee, prompting Lucas to hurry up and get dressed. Lucas sat down, warily drinking his coffee, he knows Doyoung is waiting for him to say something. Lucas took two more sips from his coffee before setting it down.

"I might have bumped into my ex-" "Jungwoo." "Yes, Jungwoo and things went...bad." Lucas held his breath.

Doyoung nodded, encouraging Lucas to continue. Lucas spilled, feeling everything pour out, he cried out of relieved. He didn't know why he couldn't tell Doyoung this sooner, he kept it to himself, troubled and stressed himself out so much. Doyoung open his arms and Lucas rushed to him fast, hugging Doyoung tightly. He was a sobbing mess in Doyoung's arms.

"Firstly, I'm proud of you for telling me this. I can see how much it took a toll on you. Secondly, I know you're not going to do anything bad. You have a pure heart. Lastly, I'm a little mad and jealous but that's about it." Doyoung giggled when Lucas frowns.

"Please, please, please, please come for events with me next time." Doyoung gave a sour face.

Lucas stared at Doyoung with the cutest pleading face Doyoung has ever witnessed. _Ugh, soft and whipped._ Doyoung rolled his eyes, nodding, "Fine." Lucas peppered the smaller's face with kisses, grateful that he knows Doyoung has got his back and this incident didn't ruin what they've built for 4 years now.

 

Doyoung fidgeted in his suit. Events were so not his cup of tea but for Lucas? Being beside Lucas and being his emotional support? Suddenly it is Doyoung's favorite thing to do in the whole wide world. Lucas parked the car and pocketed his phone and wallet, not forgetting to put on his ring properly.

"Important question, do i hold your as- waist, hand or shoulder?"

"Anything, as long as we can walk?" Doyoung gave the other a peck.

"Your ass it is." Lucas winked.

Lucas opened the door for Doyoung, shut it and locked the car.

"Is my ass all you see?" Doyoung questions, taking Lucas' arm.

"You got nice tits too, don't worry." Doyoung's face heated up at the comment.

Lucas chuckled, squishing his partner's face, kissing the cute pout. The two entered the event hall, spotting Mark and Donghyuck in less than a minute. The couple walked to them, everyone shaking hands and hugging.

"Wow, Doyoung hyung at an event? Did you lose a bet or something?" The four of them laughed, not questioning Doyoung's presence at the event any longer. The two of them bowed, then left to attend to other guests.

Doyoung pulled Lucas towards the cocktail stand, drinking it in one shot. Lucas stared in awe, _how did I get this lucky?_ The two looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Johnny and Taeil, with their son, Jeno. Doyoung patted his mouth with a serviette before hugging the two.

"First event, Doyoung?" Johnny smiled, patting the shorter's shoulder.

Doyoung nodded. The adults started catching up on their lives and what not before Jeno started pulling on Doyoung's slacks. Doyoung squated to Jeno's eye level. The two smiled and giggled, exchanging words only with their expressions.

"Papa, can I go with Doyoung hyung?" Johnny chuckled at his son's request. He looked over to his husband, seeking permission. Taeil nodded, "Go ahead, we'll just meet later before going home. Behave, okay?" Taeil tucked Jeno's hair behind his ear before the couple left to attend to other guests as well.

Doyoung carried the little boy, the two of them giggling at God knows what.

"Can I have part of this conversation?" Lucas nudged the little boy, feigning hurt.

Jeno just lands a small kiss on Lucas' nose, clapping his stubby hands when Lucas gasped, shocked. The three of them played with one another before someone interrupted. Jungwoo was there, of course, considering he was the son of a CEO. Jungwoo acknowledged Lucas' presence, completely ignoring the other two. Doyoung frowned.

"You look good today, Luca-" "Of course he does, he always look good. That's why you can't seem to tear your eyes away from him, am I right?" Doyoung snapped, taking the drink Jungwoo offered to Lucas.

Jungwoo was dumbfounded, he cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you too, Doyoung."

"Glad you say it's nice. Was expecting you to say you didn't want me here or something." Doyoung wiped of his non-existent sweat, sighing, relieved.

Jungwoo scoffed, he scratched his brow, "Fine, I'll leave the two of you alone."

Doyoung smiled sweetly. Lucas was suppressing his laughter so he bit down on his lips, hiding his smile that was threatening to bloom.

"Cute kid by the way." Jungwoo bowed a bit.

Lucas wanted to say its not theirs but Doyoung was faster, "Of course, it's the genes."

Jeno and Doyoung both smiled, showing off their almost similar smiley faces. Jungwoo showed a sour face before leaving with his cup of drink, snatching the other cup back from Doyoung. Lucas burst out laughing when Jungwoo was far enough, "Oh my god, what was that? You're a legend, Doyoung."

"And I'm yours. You ought to tell everyone here that I am your rightfully wedded husband soon." Doyoung gave Lucas a little 'hmph' before walking off to find food with Little Jeno in his arms, who was giggling and imitating the 'hmph'.

Lucas shook his head, "And I'm proud I'm married to you."

_Whipped, Mark would've said._

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"You look good with kids by the way. Wish we could have one of our own."

"We can, doesn't hurt to try, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> @jungsoy on twt  
> hello friends!


End file.
